Dreamless Sleep
by SkylerOcon
Summary: What happens if Kirby finds out about a human who can't dream? brings him to Dreamland for his first dream of course, but what happens when Nightmare wants revenge on Kirby for defeating him earlier? PLEASE READ AND REWIEW!
1. His first dream

**I'm sorry for making the begging sound like an episode of Twilight Zone **

**Anyways, Thank you for reading this people, but remember REWIEW PLEASE!**

**Chapter 1- His First Dream**

A young boy named Brian 'O Donnel lay in his bed thinking about topics such as girls, video games, school, his grades, etc. Every night he has a dreamless sleep, but this night something is going to change, His favorite video game character will bring him into a world of excitement and danger. A world of everything good, and everything bad. His favorite game character Kirby has heard about this dreamless boy and has decided to bring him to Dreamland using the Fountain of Dreams' power.

**The Human World**

Brian 'O Donnel was walking down the street with his best friend, Adam Serinium. The subject of dreamless sleeps would often appear in their conversations, and were now discussing methods of preventing him from dreamless sleeps.

"Maybe you should by a disk that would play the same thing over and over," Adam said, thinking that that might work.

"Then I'll only dream about that, that's no fun," Brian replied as they continued to walk down the street, "I mean, I have to start dreaming eventually, right?"

What Brian didn't know was that he was going to have more than a dream, he was going to go to an alternate reality, a place for people with dreams, and a place for people who couldn't dream.

**Dreamland**

Kirby had heard about this human boy who couldn't dream from the guards of the fountain of dreams, so he had been searching in books and asking people about ways to bring people from the human world to Dreamland. He had been searching for months and months, but he still couldn't find anything to help him. Just as he was about to give up hope, he found a very old book in the middle of the forest with all of the secrets and knowledge of the fountain of dreams. He looked through the book, until he found a page stating, "To bring a human to Dreamland, you must go to the Fountain of Dreams, say the person's name, and wait until their asleep, then reach your hand into the fountain and you will pull that person out of the water." Kirby was happy, until he remembered one thing, nobody knew the boy's name. Kirby was infuriated at this, but then decided to look at more of the book so he skipped a few pages and began to read again. Kirby stood in the middle of the dark, spooky forest reading until he found a list of people who couldn't dream.

"Timothy Rito 1688…..Jonathan Excalde 1753……Rin Othan 1922…..Brian 'O Donnel 2006!" Kirby yelled happily, "TO THE FOUNTAIN OF DRE-," Kirby cut himself off. He had forgotten about the guards, he would have to find his way around them. Kirby had also overlooked the small fact that if it was 12:pm in dreamland it would be 12:00am in the human world. Kirby did just decide to sleep as soon as he got home so he would have energy during the night. Kirby was also thinking of the guards. He was thinking of a way to get past them, then he thought of using the fighter form, to just knock them out, not kill them. After much thought, Kirby decided to go with his original plan of using the fighter form. He decided that he would make his move at 11:00pm in the human world, and 11:00am in Dreamland.

**Human World 9:00pm**

"Brian, time for bed!" Brian's mom called throughout the house. Brian stopped playing his game (Kirby: Canvas Curse for those who care) and went to bed. He had always dislikes sleeping, he felt as if he was being forcibly sent into nothing, into darkness when he slept. He always had his friends talk about their dreams, that was as close as poor Brian could get. Eventually he drifted into sleep from sheer boredom at around 10:00. If you looked at what he sees when he was sleeping, you would see nothing, no color, no black, no white, nothing.

**Dreamland 10:45am**

Kirby was dashing under the morning sky, searching for an enemy that would give him the fighter ability. He found an enemy that had a buff exterior and was wearing red boxing gloves so Kirby figured that it would give him fighter abilities. "FWWOOOOOSSHHH!'' went Kirby as he sucked in the baddie, he obtained a red headband looking item that circled around his forehead. Kirby immeadiatley after puffed up and prepared for an aerial assault. As soon as he neared the fountain, Kirby dropped on the first guard and took him out quickly and silently. Kirby continued through the hallway to the fountain, taking out any of the guards that he saw.

As soon as Kirby rounded the corner to where the fountain was, he saw Nightmare (not the one from soul caliber, the one from Nightmare in Dreamland) doing something, which he couldn't quite make out.

"What are you doing here?" Kirby screamed at Nightmare, "I thought I had already defeated you."

'There will always be nightmares," Nightmare replied coolly, "And your plan for that Brian 'O Donnel kid, I'll turn his "dream" into a "nightmare" Nightmare then disappeared into the night sky.

Kirby was very shaken up by that experience, but continued on to bring Brian to Dream land anyway. He said, "Brian 'O Donnel into the fountain, and Brian's sleeping face appeared in the water. "Here goes nothing," Kirby said, hopeful that it would work. Kirby had his hand in the water and put it in deeper, deeper, deeper, until he felt something. He immeadiatley grabbed it and pulled it out of the water. The plan had worked!

The boy soon became aware of his surroundings and began to celebrate because he finally had had a dream. "COOL! I'M IN DREAMLAND! THIS IS AWESOME!" Brian proceeded to hug the pink puffball and swipe him off of his feet.

**Nightmare land**

"Perfect, the little pink balloon boy has taken the bait," crackled Nightmare. "Everything is going to work out perfectly." Nightmare's evil laugh could be heard in even a place as far away as Dreamland.

**Well that concludes the first chapter, I wonder what Nightmare is planning. (laughs at everybody who thinks that I'm just making this up as I go) Anyways, PLEASE REWIEW!**


	2. Cappy Coasters

**At the begging of this chapter I'd like to remind you people that it is very encouraging for an author to receive reviews, it just doesn't give us motivation if you don't tell us what you'd like to see changed or what you like about the stories. **

**Fountain of dreams**

Nightmare had returned to the fountain as soon as Brian and Kirby had left. "Let's see them get past this," he commented slyly to himself as he poured a black substance into the water. Nightmare peered down into the fountain and saw his dark deed slowly begin to unfold. A foul black liquid was slowly replacing the crystal clear water, the faces of people sleeping happily slowly disappeared. The Fountain of Dreams was slowly changing dreams into Nightmares.

Kirby's House 

"THIS IS AWESOME!" screamed a very excited Brian.

"Stop yelling, you're giving me a headache!" returned Kirby in an annoyed voice.

"Sorry…" said Brian in a sullen tone.

"It's OK, so how old are you?" asked Kirby.

"I'm eight," replied Brian, holding up his fingers.

"Cool," said Kirby.

"So, wince I'm in Cappytown, what can I do for fun?" Brian asked in a curious tone.

Kirby tells Brian about the many things to do in Cappytown, mini-golf, skateparks, the amusement park- Cappy Coasters, roller rinks, -. Brian cut Kirby off his mind already made up that he wanted to see how big roller coasters would be in Dreamland. I mean, it is called Dreamland, most people love roller coasters, something should click here. Brian gripped Kirby's arm and tore Kirby off of his feet. He was ripping down the street, Kirby struggling to stay on his feet, and soon realized that he had no clue where he was going. Kirby, relived to have control over his body, for however short a time, pointed Brian in the right direction, and unfortunately for Kirby, was yanked up, off of his feet in the direction of Cappy Coasters.

Cappy Coasters 

"Wow," Brian said in total awe, not only from the number of rides, but the sheer

height of the coasters.

"You get used to it," Kirby replied in a bragging voice.

The first ride that Kirby and Brian went on was called the Dizzinator, it was one, giant robot arm with multi-colored sections that spun you around so fast, no matter how hard you concentrated everything was a blur. Even the person right next to you. Kirby and Brian were literally falling over each other by the time they got off. The second ride was a huge water slide called Mountain River where you climbed like 5,000 steps to get to the top then go on a high speed watery plunge down to the bottom. The mountain was covered in fake trees and snow, but it looked real enough for you to pretend it was real. Kirby and Brian were both soaking wet, by the time they got off, but they loved the ride so they really didn't mind the wetness. They also rode many other rides including, Lift-off, a simulation ride, slingshot, you sat in a seat under a 100ft tower that had highly stretched elastic bands that built up enough force to send you 150ft straight up, Darkfire, an indoor roller coaster where you passed through various heat chambers throughout the course of the ride, a 3-D movie called puffballs in space, starring Kirby, Kirby became very upset once he realized that Cappy Coasters had lied about what the original name for the ride was, Kirby's space adventure. Soon after, that experience, Brian and Kirby went for the largest ride, Warpstar Coaster. People went up in Warpstar shaped vehicles and slowly went up the horrifically high chain-lift and suddenly went down. The coaster had 9 inversions, a max speed 112mph, and barf bags. Brian and Kirby couldn't wait to ride this one.

"WOOHOO! CHECK THAT COASTER OUT!" yelled Brian, obviously very excited.

"Race ya!" proposed Kirby as he took a mad dash toward the mechanical menace.

"Hey, no head starts!" yelled Brian as his feet furiously moved in an attempt to beat Kirby to the top. Kirby barely beat Brian (who was quite fast for his age) and were both excited as they got on.

The coaster was slowly inching toward the top of the hill, but suddenly there was a stop and Nightmares hideous figure appeared, "Nightmares can come out of nowhere Brian, a lesson you best learn the hard way!" Nightmare told Kirby and Brian in a menacing tone

**As an end message, I'd just like to tell you readers REVIEW!**


	3. Katrina

**The 3rd chapter of this Kirby story. So something happens that I wasn't expecting myself in this chapter, I wasn't even expecting this chapter. You'll see why.**

**Human World 2:00am**

Katrina Selvon shot up from her bed late at night, you see she wasn't what you'd call "normal". Katrina held a secret, she was a human with a terrible burden, she was this world's fountain protector. Not water fountain, the Fountain of Dreams. Earlier today a boy that she knew from school named Brian O' Donnel, one of the few humans ever to live without the ability to dream, was pulled into Dreamland by Kirby, the _ultimate_ protector, the protector of the one true Fountain of Dreams. You see, Kirby had decided to give this young boy a dream he would never forget, he pulled his spirit into Dreamland while Brian slept. With Nightmare was vanquished by the heroic efforts of Kirby, but just like dreams, nightmares will never go away. Katrina just knew what happened, she wasn't sure how, it was just a protector thing. Immeadiatley after her mind informed her of the incidents that had happened, she leaped out of her bed and ran toward the human world's Fountain. It was purple with rainbow stars raining down from it on all sides. It was hidden well, up in a mountain where nobody except for the protector could find it. Katrina had sensed a dream disturbance in Dreamland, she knew that she had to help Kirby, if something as bad as nightmare water began seeping in the fountain water, she knew that Kirby couldn't help it on his own. Because if there was Nightmare water, that means that Nightmare had returned. She raced up to the fountain and even though she was still eight, a protector's job was still top priority, she dived deep into the black, murky water.

**Sorry it was short and that was basically a recap of what had already happened, the chapter was kind of just to introduce Katrina, and as a sort of mentioned before, wasn't part of my original plan for the story. **


	4. The darkness spreads

**Well 4th chapter is up now. I'm probably going to stop this story, nobodies reviewing**

Katrina dashed through Dreamland looking everywhere for Brian and Kirby as darkness began spreading from the Fountain. She knew that if Kirby failed in defeating Nightmare, everybody would die. With only Nightmares in their sleep, people could never sleep, and without sleep, people would fall into a forever sleep. Katrina was looking as hard as she could.

_"Hold on, if Brian came here, Kirby would let him go wherever he wants to. And knowing Brian… The amusement park!" _the idea suddenly occurred to her. Setting off towards Cappy Coasters (She knew the way, she'd been to Dreamland before. But you'll learn more about that later) she really hoped that Brian was okay, she thought that he was kind of cute.

**Cappy Coasters**

Brian saw the darkness creeping from the area of where the Fountain was, "Wha- wha- what did you do to the Fountain?" questioned a very frightened Brian.

"Oh nothing," replied Nightmare, "Just a splash of darkness there, a pinch of despair here, and a small portion of pain for extra flavor."

"You'll never get away with this!" shouted Kirby.

"Oh, sorry… I already have," returned Nightmare.

It was then when a ray of darkness hit the Warpstar Coaster (which was stopped momentarily for the short conversation by Nightmare) and sent it rocketing out of control, it's max speed was changed from 112 to 348mph in a matter of seconds and the coaster was bent out of shape with now dozens of inversions and a jump?

The coaster screamed through the loops and corkscrews and then came up to the jump. Nightmare's voice came into Brian's head, _"Did I forget to mention the nightmare water's effect? What ever happens to you here, happens to you in real life."_

Brian was feeling like it was all over, like he would die because he could never truly have a dream, like he would never see that one person's face again.

Katrina was speeding through Cappy Coaters when she saw it, the jump on the Warpstar Coaster, she decided that it was time to use her secret power.

"MENTAL NET!" Katrina shouted as a glowing net caught the Warpstar Coaster car. They were all put gently on the ground.

_"Looks like They'll just be kept here. They can't leave with the Nightmare water in the state that it's achived. It's a miracle that the girl got through, she must be one of the Fountain Protectors," _thought Nightmareas he evaporated into the darkness.

**Kirby's house**

"Okay, how'd you get here Katrina," Brian asked.

"Well, I guess I have to tell you. You see I'm what you would call a protector. I have to defend the Fountain of Dreams. Each world has it's own Fountain that leads to here, Dreamland," Katrina informed.

"Weird. Why can't anybody know?" Brian asked.

"Well… if somebody where to find out, they would restlessly search for the fountain and not stop. If they did find it, they could abuse its power," Katrina further informed.

"What kind of powers?"

"Each Fountain controls that world's dreams, if somebody where to figure out a way to change that, it wouldn't be good news."

"Hey Katrina," Kirby interrupted, "I see you've been practicing."

"Yeah, I have," Katrina said in a heroic tone, "Hey, how'd you even get Brian here, I thought that was impossible."

"I found some weird book in the woods," Kirby said, "It told me how to take somebody's sleeping spirit and bring it here."

"Can I see it?"

Here," Kirby handed her the book.

"Hold on, there's a missing page," Katrina noted.

**Nightmare Land**

_"Fools, they thought that everything would come out just right, the page that they think that they have lost is actually the page that tells everybody about the location of the star rod and, of course, the one person that can use it,"_ Nightmare evilly thought.

**For those of you that are planning to review, here's a list of Katrina's powers:**

**Mental Net**

**Mental Lift**

**Mental Throw**

**Mental Break**

**Mental Shield**

**These are all things that I may use PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. The Dark Figure

**Yeah, I know this took forever, but I DIDN'T GET ONE REVIEW IN THIS LONG TIME THAT I HAVENT UPDATED! I MEAN, I HAVE ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ENABLED IF THAT'LL HELP! **

"Great, there's a missing page!" Katrina complained.

"Yeah, it probably tells us about how to stop this nightmare water stuff!" Brian also complained.

"Sorry! Like I expected that this could kill Brian!" Kirby defended.

"Well- You've got a good point…" Brian's voice trailed off.

"Brian, as soon as somebody gives one point you agree with them, you need to stay persistent with these kind of things," Katrina told.

"What are you, a fortune cookie?" Brian insulted.

"No, but I am psychic," Katrina informed, "Matter of fact… I think I'll read your mind right now!"

"No you won't!" Brian shouted as he blocked his head with his arms. Just as Katrina's spirit was about to find out the inner workings of Brian's brain, a brilliant flash of stars exploded from his arms, sending Katrina back into her own body.

"How'd you do that? Your not a protector!" Katrina wondered.

"I don't know!" Brian replied, thinking about how he did that. "I wonder if I could do other things like that…" Brian tried to blow many of Kirby's possessions up, making the pink warrior angry, but he couldn't. It seemed that the only thing he could do was block people from reading his mind.

"Darn… I was just going to find out who you liked to!" Katrina complained, her last sentence causing Brian to blush.

"Well, I don't see a point staying here," Kirby interrupted, "The longer we stay in one place, the more the chance Nightmare has to capture us. We need to seek refuge somewhere else!"

"Like where, all of Cappy Land is being taken by the Darkness!" Katrina retorted.

"I was getting to that, Katrina's friend, Zalchaior has probably noticed that something is up," Kirby informed, "We could try to contact him."

"But the Fountain Water is still being consumed by Darkness," Brian put in, "How will we get to his world?"

"Well, he's also psychic so I might be able to contact him, his powers should be able to temporarily spread the darkness enough for us to get through," Katrina informed.

"Couldn't you do that?" Brian asked.

"No way, Zalchaior is way more powerful than me," Katrina said.

At that, the two kids and the one puffball ran toward the Fountain. But they soon encountered a problem. A dark figure, holding a huge mace blocked their path.

"Nobody gets past here, except for Nightmare," the dark figure said.

"Move, or we're going to hurt you… BADLY!" Brian tried to sound menacing.

"You don't have any protector powers, nor do you have yet to discover any of those powers!" The figure returned, but soon after he said it, it looked like he was being hurt by something.

"What powers?" Brian questioned.

"I didn't say anything about powers," the figure replied.

"Yes, you did," Katrina put in.

When Katrina spoke, the figure looked as if it was struggling between something, almost as if it knew Katrina, but Katrina had absolutely no clue about what this creature was. After a long time of arguing, the dark figure summoned many small creatures, each holding mini-maces. Katrina began powering up one of her Mental Projectiles, and she soon became something that closely resembled a machine gun. She began blasting down many of the small creatures, but when she tried to take out the large figure, he would just block it with his mace. While Katrina was blasting away, Kirby had swallowed one of the mini-maces (yes that's what they're called) and became Mace Kirby! He began taking out the mini-maces with his superior skills, and he and Katrina had quickly taken out most of the mini-maces. Now that she and Kirby would have to fight close range, she formed the Mental Sabre and began swinging away at the dark figure. Watching this, Brian was amazed at Katrina's fighting skills. He never knew that she could do most of this stuff!

Back at the fight scene, Kirby and Katrina were trying to figure out how to defeat the figure. After plenty of arguing, and dodging, Kirby decided that he would distract the figure from the front and Katrina would attack from the back. Kirby jumped to the front and began attacking with his mace, narrowly dodging the figures attacks dozens of times.

Katrina stuck her sword to his neck from behind, and said, "Drop your weapon!"

"Katrina! Don't strike, it's me Zal-" His voice was cut off as the creature seemed to be hurting again. The figure quickly regained it's posture and suddenly disappeared into darkness.

Just as Katrina and Kirby thought it was safe, the figure reappeared and hit Katrina hard in the back, causing her to fly into Brian. Brian was knocked over, but was more worried about Katrina, "Katrina! Are you okay?"

"Br- Brian, I don- don't think I'll make it…"

"Katrina! No!"

"Brian, I l- l- lo…"

"Katrina! Katrina!" Brian shouted frantically. But, his yells couldn't rewind time. Katrina was lying dead on his lap. He began to cry, but his sorrow only grew when he realized what she was going to say. Then, a bright flash of light again erupted from his arms. Katrina was healed. But, Katrina's save wasn't enough for him, he began to shoot stars from his hands, knocking over the figure which Kirby had his hands full with. The figure was knocked over and began changing forms. Once he was done transforming, Kirby recognized the man in the silver armor with blue designs on it. Kirby ran up and began to mend his wounds. The man had green, spiky hair, and Kirby was checking to make sure he's okay. Brian's fit of rage was over and Katrina woke up fast enough to see some of it.

"Brian, how'd you do that?" Katrina questioned.

"I don't know, but that's not important. Are you okay?" Brian asked.

"Yeah," Katrina replied.

"Oh yeah, Katrnia? What were you going to tell me before you blacked out?" Brian asked.

"Oh, umm… I was going to say I lo…athe! I loathe your fashion sense!" Katrina barely managed to save herself.

"Typical girl attitude…"

**This concludes the last chapter, turns out that Brian can do something, but he can only block people from reading his mind so far. So yeah, REVIEW!**


	6. Sorlin

**Sixth chapter, I need everybody to review, including you Head-in-Clouds! Also, for those who read this story, but don't review, go read something else or review!**

A few hours had passed since the defeat of the shadowy figure, who wasn't actually all that mysterious, it was Zalchaior being controlled by Nightmare. Zalchaior was about fifteen years old.

"Whoa! That hurt!" Zalchaior said.

"Yeah, just make sure that you don't have a concussion," Katrina retorted, "Anyway, we need to hide out in Lastrian."

"What's Lastrian?" Brian asked.

"Well, Lastrian is where I come from," Zalchaior explained, "But Lastrian is in bad shape also, Nightmare was attacking the places with the most powerful protectors first."

"The Nightmare Water spread fast!" Brian exclaimed.

"How do you know about the Nightmare Water?" Zalchaior asked somewhat rudely.

"Well… Why do you want to know!" Brian wasn't good at the tough-guy thing.

"That's such a clichéd line! Can't you think of something better!" Zalchaior wasn't good at it either.

"Do you two even know each others names?" Katrina asked sarcastically.

Zalchaior and Brian both went 'umm…' in unison.

"So, SHUT UP!" Katrina scared Zalchaior and Brian, "Now that you to are quiet, do you guys think that there is any place that we can go? Chesteron? Izcalen?"

"I lost contact with Liston and Checklo a long time ago, Chesteron and Izcalen won't work," Zalchaior explained

"Umm… I'm kind of new to the whole protector thing, so would somebody please explain to me what Liston, Checklo, Chesteron, and Izcalen are?" Brian asked.

"First off, Chesteron and Izcalen are two other worlds. Second off, Liston is the protector of Chesteron, and Checklo is the protector of Izcalen." Zalchaior explained, "Did you two even bother to tell him anything?"

"Well, between saving Brian's butt and kicking your butt, we didn't have time!" Katrina returned.

"Sorry!" Zalchaior mumbled some words that he probably wasn't supposed to be saying around Brian and Katrina.

"Watch your mouth Zalchaior!" Kirby shouted, "Since Nightmare seems to be attacking the world's in the order of importance, maybe we should go to the Sorlin."

"Sorlin, I will not go to Sorlin!" Katrina shouted.

"Why will you not go to Sorlin?" Brian asked.

"Cause Gretias lives there!" Katrina shouted.

"Gretias?" Brian was really feeling left out now.

"If I may cut in, Gretias is a total pervert that whenever Katrina is in the same world as him, he stalks her. It got so bad, she had to put a barrier over the channel to Earth that only her, and people more powerful than her could open." Zalchaior cut in.

"For Katrina's well being, we shouldn't go to Sorlin!" Brian announced.

"You're just jealous," Zalchaior emphasized the 'jealous'.

"I AM NOT!" Brian screamed.

"Yeah you are!" Zalchaior retorted.

"HE ISN"T SO SHUT UP BEFORE I SLAM YOUR FACE THROUGH THE WALL!" Katrina screamed, scaring Zalchaior.

"You know what, we're getting nowhere with this, we have no where to go but Sorlin so wither anybody likes it or not, I'm the main protector and that's where we're going!" Kirby said in an aggravated tone.

"But I don't want to!" Katrina complained (keep in mind that she's eight)

"Come on!" Kirby grabbed Katrina by the wrist, causing Brian to follow. And Zalchaior not wanting to be alone followed them into Sorlin.

**Sorlin**

The quartet arrived in Sorlin, but Katrina still wasn't happy about it, Brian was trying to cheer Katrina up, but was unsuccessful, and Zalchaior couldn't care less about what was happening, he was more concerned about defeating Nightmare.

"Come on Katrina, nobody could be _that_ bad!" Brian exclaimed.

"Have you met Gretias?" Katrina asked.

"Maybe…" Brian was at a loss at that.

"Well then how would you know?" Katrina returned.

Right in the middle of this argument, a few monsters appeared. To be exact, two mini-maces, four waddle-dees, a rock monster, and two ice creatures. Zalchaior took no time in shooting a psychic bomb at a mini-mace, it didn't work, the mini-mace had some sort of shield.

"Nightmare?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, now that we're here, he probably chose to invade, so the monsters defenses are increased!" Kirby said.

Katrina, hearing this, began using a psychic power, but she had to charge up her strength. She called to Zalchaior to protect her while she cast it. One of the ice creatures shot to gleaming ice shard right at Katrina, and Zalchaior blocked them. A waddle-dee used it's beam power and almost hit Katrina, but Zalchaior kicked it out of the way. But the waddle-dee wasn't out for the count, it signaled the ice creature and to distract Zalchaior, it shot two ice shards, and the waddle-dee snuck up on Katrina. They're plan worked, Zalchaior was distracted by the ice shards. But, right before the waddle-dee inflicted harm on Katrina, Brian knocked it out with a rock! Turns out he has some use in fighting besides going berserk and beating Zalchaior up! Kirby sucked up one of the ice creatures, as Katrina cast her spell, causing the monster's shields to go down. A black aura seemed to dissolve around the body's of the monsters. Kirby used his newly developed ice powers to take out one of the mini-maces. The rock creature literally shattered part of Kirby's arm. Now realizing that ice wasn't the best way to go against rock, Kirby released the ice power and sucked up a waddle-dee, causing him to turn into Beam Kirby! He dissolved the rock creature quickly with his beam powers. Katrina now shot a psi-beam at one of the mini-maces, and then damaged an ice creature. This made the ice creature mad so he shot an ice shard that pierced Katrina's arm. Brian ran up to Katrina, worried if she was okay, but she was so seeing what the rock did to Kirby earlier, Brian threw a rock and broke the ice creature into dozens of tiny shards. Now there was only two waddle-dees left. Or as Zalchaior was calling them during the battle, 'Dee dee dees'. Zalchaior shot two psi-bombs at them, and destroyed them both.

"Is it safe yet my love?" asked a person from behind a bush.

"Gretias, you better have a really good reason for hiding behind that bush for the whole battle!" Katrina shouted.

"Well, as you always said, 'You're the weakest, so don't even try!"! So I'm just following what you said!" Gretias laced his voice with sarcasm as he crawled out from behind the rock.

"This is going to be a loooonnnnnnnngggggggg dream!" Brian commented as he walked up to Gretias to ask him a question.

**Long battle scene, it took up nearly a whole page on my word! Yeah so I have a cliffhanger again, so what! REVIEWZ!**


	7. Getting Closer Are We?

**Sorry it took me so long to update, just didn't have time.**

Brian strolled up to Gretias, as his hair was being whipped by a sandstorm. "Gretias, you're obsessed with Katrina, your obsession is unhealthy, and Katrina is creeped out by you!"

"You're jealous," Gretias replied, staying true to his rumors.

Brian's face turned a deep shade of red, as he yelled, "Why does everybody think that!"

"Think what?" Katrina interrupted as she walked up toward the two boys, "And why is your face red?"

Lucky for Brian, he was a quick thinker, "It's hot, and everybody thinks that I'm just a waist of there time. For them to protect me, I mean."

"No, we think you're a waste in general," Gretias informed.

Brian got really mad, but Katrina saved him from saying words that he wasn't supposed to know, "BRIAN IS NOT A WASTE, AND IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN, I WILL LEVETATE YOU, AND USE YOUR HEAD AS A FOOTBALL YOU A-!"

"Katrina! Calm down!" Brian now saved Katrina from saying a word that she wasn't supposed to know, "Listen, Gretias, I know you're freaking out over Katrina, but let's not hate each other for it because were stuck in the middle of a war."

"You're still jealous," Gretias remarked as he walked away.

**Later**

The group was walking to Gretias' house, through the burning desert. Kirby was lucky, they had found an oasis earlier on, and the group didn't have canteens or any other water carrying objects. So the group had to drink there fill, but Kirby used his morph ability, and turned into water… and ended up drinking himself.

"Lucky puffball," Zalchaior remarked.

"You're the oldest human here and your complaining!" Brian shouted, "And I don't even have powers!"

"Why are you mad at me all of a sudden?" Zalchaior asked.

"Just… it's just… sorry Zalchaior," Brian muttered.

"It's either Gretias, Katrina, or a combination of the two," Zalchaior said, "Which of the three is it?"

"What? No, it's not about Katrina," Brian informed.

"I said that it was either Gretias, Katrina, or a combination of the two, not just Katrina," Zalchaior said with wit, "Since that seems to be the only word that you can hear, it is Katrina so blurt it out!"

"Ugh… Fine. I like Katrina, but I don't think she likes me… No, I _know_ she doesn't like me."

"My a- I mean butt! You two like each other so much, it's not even funny! You two like each other a lot so just tell her!"

"Well, how should I tell her? I mean I have given some thought to telling her, but I really can't think of anything to say. I mean it's just- just- GAHH!"

"Calm down would ya? Were not that far away from Katrina! But, if you're looking for something to say to Katrina, don't just straight out tell her. You know, find her when she's alone, and ask her if you could tell her something important."

"And after that?" Brian asked.

"It's up to you after that, it can't sound like a pre-written speech, it has to sound like you're not sure what you're saying," Zalchaior informed.

"OK, I'll try that," Brian agreed.

"Tell her when we get to Gretias' castle," Zalchaior told.

"Did you say castle?"

**Gretias' Castle**

The five walked into the grand castle and saw the inside. It was decorated with busts of many royal figures. They were walking down a hallway next to huge ivory pillars, which were laced in gold. There was paintings all around, then they also found that Gretias had tons of Earth technology, despite that Sorlin was near a middle-age time period.

"Wow, you've got the Nintendo Wii!" Brian exclaimed, "With Twilight Princess!" Brian ran as fast as he could toward the game console and turned it on and began playing.

"Well don't wait for my permission…" Gretias sarcastically muttered.

"Well, I'm tired, I'm heading to my room," Katrina informed as she marched up the stairs.

Brian had turned off the game, discovering that Gretias had already filled up all of the save files, "Why does she get her own room?"

"This is Gretias' castle; you think Katrina wouldn't get her own room?" Kirby said sarcastically

"What about his parents?" Brian asked.

"They're never home, usually off in other worlds working to increase relationships with there leaders," Kirby replied.

"And Gretias, the same Gretias that's obsessed with Katrina, stays here by himself?" Brian asked.

"Well, despite that he doesn't like to advertise it, he is really smart," Kirby informed.

"Oh," Brian found himself, once more, at a loss. Brian didn't really care anymore about Katrina having her own room, "Where do I sleep?"

"Let's see," Gretias contemplated, "I don't like you and I'm pretty sure you don't like me… you get the couch!"

"What!?" Brian screamed.

"My castle, my rules," Gretias reminded.

"I agree with Katrina, Sorlin sucks!" Brian agreed.

**Later that night**

Brian was tossing and turning in his bed, he couldn't sleep. The couch had a lump, but Brian thought Gretias did that. _"Making couch cushions is probably the only thing that he can do!"_

_"It is,"_ Katrina's voice came into his head

_"You can read my thoughts now?" _Brian was annoyed by this… _"What if she reads my thoughts and finds out that… wait can't think that, she's listening!"_

_"Yeah, I am listening and I want to know!" _Katrina mentally exclaimed.

_"No!"_

_"YES!"_

_"OK! I mean its just… that I think… that… I got a power…"_

_"Like the time that Kirby was telling me about that you went crazy on Zalchaior."_

_"No nothing like that… I just… just… made the lump in the couch disappear?"_

_"Prove it!"_

Brian saw Katrina walking down the staircase, in her nightgown. His thoughts probably would've been concentrated on Katrina in her nightgown if he didn't have to make that lump go away. He pushed on the couch, no luck. _"How does she do it?" _Maybe… Brian remembered that he was angry at the time that he went berserk on Zalchaior. But he also felt another emotion… love for Katrina… _"Maybe if I focus on those two emotions..." _ Brian began focusing on the two emotions, then the emotion spread through his body. He felt some sort of invisible power leak out of his hands and toward the lump on the couch, the lump was gone.

"Brian, you said the lump was gone, but the whole couch? That's a little much," Katrina said.

"What?" Brian looked down and saw that there wasn't a couch, but smolders instead, "Do you think Gretias will miss his couch?"

"Well maybe if I told him that I did it…" Katrina replied.

"Do it please!" Brian requested.

"OK! But how did you get the couch to blow up?" Katrina asked.

"Not sure, all I felt was two emotions, hate and love. I felt hate toward whoever it was that almost killed you, but I felt love for… ummm…" Brian just backed himself into a corner.

"Well?" Katrina wondered as her cheeks flushed red.

"My family!" Brian quickly exclaimed.

"Oh… Well I'm tired now, and my room has an extra bed, you need a place to sleep?"

"Yeah, I do."

Katrina and Brian walked into the room, and to Gretias' request, there was pictures of Katrina all over the room. But these were photographs, and Katrina looked surprised, Gretias probably snuck up on her. But Brian started to feel guilt for lying to Katrina, maybe he should've followed Zalchaior's advice.

"Katrina, I have something important to tell you," Brian informed right before they got into bed, "I l-"

Brian was cut off in the middle of his sentence by a loud explosions outside. Some demon beasts were throwing dynamite at the castle.

"Your important thing will have to wait Brian," Katrina remarked, "Looks like Nightmare wasted no time in attacking Sorlin."

**This was an important chapter, if you think about it. Brian and Katrina are getting closer, and I gave you another cliffhanger… seems I always do that. REVIEW!**


End file.
